


The Light of the Court

by Ryujooon



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Supportive Tsukishima Kei, Teiko!Hinata, dangerous hinata, family neglect, hinata has a big ego, hinata shouyou is a jerk, im a slut for crossovers, kind of sadist hinata, kinda wanna throw in random victuuri, mentioned gom, minor kuroko, narcissist hinata, oihina is my otp, platonic tsukihina, powerful hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryujooon/pseuds/Ryujooon
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

The light of the court  
The ace of the Teiko volleyball team.  
They say that if you play against his team you are trapped between two choices: you either stay out of the line of fire to avoid risking your life, or you stand there frozen in awe as the shining light blinds you and burns his image into your mind.

The Teiko volleyball team was full of monsters. It was said that the best you could ever do against them was to get 7 points per set. They were crazy beings that no longer qualified as humans. But the most dangerous of them was The Light of The Court. The ace and captain of Teiko. That guy was one of the greatest mysteries of the volleyball world. He never showed up for interviews. He never talked to his fans. Nobody except for his team knew his name. He never participated in the warm-ups before his games. There was a rumor that he didn't practice with his team at all. You couldn't see him before games, and you couldn't see him after. Everyone was baffled, somehow he was only spotted the moment the whistle blew to start the match.  
Even though he was feared by everyone, there was no doubt that was the pride of the volleyball world. Or he was. Until he disappeared. That was a day that will go down in history. After rising to the top of the volleyball world, the Teiko volleyball team had their first match against Aoba Johsai Highschool. Everyone knew in their minds that Teiko would win but people wanted to see if Seijou could put up a better fight than the other teams Teiko has played.  
So far it was just like every other match. They were in the second match, after Teiko already one the first, and Teiko was at set point. It seems like it would be boring to watch the team do exactly what they always do, but there was something different about this team.  
Hinata/The Light POV  
I don't know what it is. I'm playing just like I do every other day, so why does something feel so off right now. We're at set point right now and there is no way Seijou can catch up now.  
I was about to do a powerful jump serve and end the game with a bang. That's when I saw it. The look in his eyes. It was impossible for his team to win now. So why does he look like that. HOW DARE HE. I'm the ace of Teiko. I'm the captain of the greatest volleyball team in the junior league. I'm the most powerful player in my age group. The pride of the volleyball world!  
So what right does he have to look at me with that useless determination. I don't really know what happened after that. I was just filled with so much rage. My body felt like it had been filled with boiling water. I'm not even sure if I was conscious while it happened. I faintly remember throwing the ball and jumping up as high as I could. I slammed the ball down harder than I ever have before. When my feet finally touched the ground I looked across the net, in horror, as I realized what I had done. All of Aoba Johsai was crowded around their setter who was crying out in pain. Apparently I had hit the ball down so hard it caused the setter to fall forwards and slam his knee on the hard floor. The biggest shock was when I looked at my team. I was horrified as I saw everyone laughing and praising me for what I had done. Then I realized that this is what happened to the basketball team. This is what caused my best friend Kuroko to quit the sport he loved so much. My team was full of monsters, and I was the worst of them all.  
I'm such a coward. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to handle all of the eyes looking at me full of fear and hatred. So I ran. I ran all the way home. My parents were away on another trip, so I just ran up to my room and locked the door. I sat on my bed and stared at my hands. These hands that I was born with. These hands that have ruined lives. Part of me wanted to go to the roof and jump off. Then I could at least stop myself from causing anymore pain.  
I sent an email to my coach and told him that I'm quitting the team. I cant allow myself to hurt anyone else.  
I finished my 2nd year of junior high and convinced my parents to let me transfer to Miyagi for my third. They didn't really care so they set up a much-too-big-for-comfort apartment and just sent me checks every month. I spent my last year of junior high starting from the bottom. I created a volleyball club for my school and kept my talents hidden. The volleyball club didn't really go anywhere, and was most likely disbanded after I graduated.  
For highschool I went to Karasuno high. The “flightless crows”. I assumed that synced their volleyball team sucked then everyone was just there cuz they had no other clubs to join.  
Oh how wrong I was. I was surprised to see that during practice everyone had the same exact look as that setter from Seijou. I hate that look of unwavering determination. Everytime I see it I imagine the scene that happened at my last game at Teiko. It makes me so angry. I'm constantly stopping myself from challenging them just so I can prove that I am better.  
I'm such a horrible person. No matter how hard I try I can't get rid of the almighty voice in my head telling me to crush everybody's worthless pride and to force them to realize that they can never reach my level.


	2. Chapter 2

HINATA POV  
It's been about a week since Ijoined Karasuno. I absolutely hate it. Everyone here sucks. There's only one decent setter, but compared to the official setter from my Teiko days he doesn't compare. This is the worst team I've ever seen. That's why i can't understand why everyone is so confident. I even overheard the third years talking about aiming for nationals this year.

Me and Kageyama are practicing our new quick-attack. It's similar to one of the plays we had at Teiko, but it's not as fast or precise. 

“Oi boke pay attention when i'm trying to talk to you!'' God, I would love nothing more than to put him in his place. I hate when people with low skills try to look down on me. Everyone here believes i'm this happy sunshine kid. When i decided to act like this i didnt expect people to be so fucking stupid and naive. 

Kageyama keeps on yelling at me when this guy, in the ugliest green tracksuit that I’ve ever seen, comes bursting into the gym. “Practice match! I finally got us a practice match.” The mystery man says out of breath. He walks over to me and Kageyama. “Oh you guys must be those troublemaking first years.” I lean over to Kageyama and whisper, “whose this guy? Is he a teacher or something?”

“Dumbass how the hell am I supposed to know that,” Kageyama whisper-yells back.  
“Heh I’m sorry. I’m Takeda the teacher and supervisor in charge of the volleyball team,” Takeda says to us nervously, “ I don’t really know a lot about volleyball but I can take care of the technical things.” Takeda turns around to the rest of the team. “As I was saying I got us a practice match against Aoba Johsai.” He says a little too excitedly.   
Aoba Johsai? I feel like I’ve played against them before. Eh, how am I supposed to remember every loser team I’ve beaten. I look over to Kageyama and see the sour expression on his face. I was about to ask, but then I remember that I don’t actually care.  
We spent all week preparing for the practice match, and now we’re finally here. We walk into the court.  
We are halfway through the match, with Karasuno taking the lead, when we hear a whole bunch of girls screaming outside the gym.

OIKAWA POV  
I’m in the car on the way to the practice match with Karasuno. I just came back from my last checkup for my knee. It got injured two years ago by the light of the court. It shouldn’t have taken this long to heal, but my eagerness to play volleyball kept causing a strain on it, before it was fully healed. I get bored and start looking through old pictures on my phone. Then I stumbled on the one I took of the Light of the Court. It may seem a little creepy but I saw him leaning against the railing outside. I couldn’t help but take a pic. Right after I did I remember he looked me right in the eyes. I felt those glowing amber eyes look deep into my soul. Then he just turned around and left. The next time I saw those eyes was when he was aiming directly for me at the end of the match.

I get out of the car and run inside failing to get there before my fan girls notice me. It takes a while before I’m finally able to get inside.

“Oi Shittykawa, what the hell took you so long,” Iwaizumi says as he hits me on the head. “Aw Iwa-Chan did u miss me.” I tell him as a tick-mark appears on his head.

“Ugh just hurry up and get ready.” Before I go turn around to take a look at Karasuno. I freeze as I see him. The light of the court. His hair and eyes look a little different, but I know it’s him. I will never forget the strong presence I felt two years ago.

“Hey Trashykawa did you hear me, I told you to go get ready!” Iwaizumi screams in my ear yet again. I grab his wrist and drag him into the boys locker room. “Oikawa what the hell is going on with you”

“Karasuno’s number 10” I say while looking down at the ground. “Eh what about him”  
I take a quick look around to check if anyone’s watching. “He’s the Light of the Court” I whisper to him.

He looks at me like I’m crazy. “Light of the Court? You really think that energetic tangerine fluff ball, whose full of happy smiles, is the same guy who slammed a ball at you and broke your knee!” 

“N-not so loud!” I pull out my phone and show him the picture. 

He takes the phone and looks at it for a while. I see his skin pale and watch his face change as he realizes I’m right.

“Holy shit” He looks at me with wide eyes as he hands back the phone. “I know. Crazy right?” He slowly nods in response. “How the hell am I supposed to play against him now, what if he breaks my arms or something?” Iwaizumi frustrates as he bangs his head against the lockers.

“Let’s just get through the rest of this match then we’ll try to talk to him before Karasuno leaves.” I say as I pat Iwaizumi’s back before we walk back to the court.

HINATA POV  
The commotion stops as Aoba Johsai calls for a time out. I think I hear some yelling but I don’t really care about weaklings.

The game continues and it’s Aoba Johsai’s server. I notice that there’s a new player now, but I don’t really think much of it at first. I hate this practice match so much. Karasuno thankfully won, but victory was just hanging by a thread. I wanted to show everyone that I never lose.

It’s time to load back onto the bus, but I went to the restroom first. I needed to calm myself down so I wouldn't lash out at the team. I stared at the mirror for a while and took out my contacts, which were irritating to my eyes. Two really tall guys come in and walk right besides me. I was about to quickly put my contact back in when one of them starts talking.

“Hey, your Karasuno’s number 10 right?” The shorter one says. I slowly nod my head in response, while keeping my eyes focused on the ground. “Really? You look a lot like someone else.” 

The guy continues. The taller one bends down next to my ear and whispers, “Are you sure you aren’t the Light of the Court.” I look up at him eyes widening in fear. “Oh my god,” I mange to speak out, “You’re him….you’re the guy from that game.”  
“Oh, how honored am i that a celebrity remembers who I am.” He says as he looks down on my with a smirk.

“Trashykawa. You stupid fuck, you’re gonna scare the guy away!” The other guy grabs his shoulder and forces him to back up. He then looks at me, with a soft expression. “Why are you at Karasuno anyway.” 

“After what I did at that match, I didn’t want to be the Light of the Court anymore,” I reluctantly swigged out. He ruffled my hair a little bit and looked at me with a heartwarming smile, “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime and this idiot (gesturing to Oikawa) is Oikawa Tooru, we won’t tell anyone who you are,” he looks down at his ringing phone and takes the call, while walking out of the restroom. I look up to Oikawa slightly unnerved at the awkward silence.

“Why don’t you want to be the Light anymore?” Oikawa said in a seemingly bored tone. “I don’t want to be a monster anymore.” I grumble out. He takes a slight glance at me. “How did you become one in the first place?”

I did not expect this question. I stayed quiet and hoped he took the hint, and dropped the topic. He did not. “No need to be nervous,” he said, noticing my hesitancy, “I mean I already know your secret so might as well tell me the full story,” he shrugged. 

I take a deep breath, it’s about time I told somebody. “My little sister died the summer before junior high. Before it happened my parents would always fight and argue. But after she died my parents stopped and started loving each other again. It was nice until I realized that as they took comfort in each other, they neglected me. So I started to rely on myself, I didn’t need anyone anyways.” I pause for a moment before continuing. 

“When I learned about volleyball, I hated how I had to depend on my teammates. But at Teiko, each player was encouraged to focus on their individual strengths. It was nice. We kept going, bulldozing through each opponent that got in our way. Until I had a match with your team.” I let out a shaky breath, “After what I did to your knee I realized how truly horrible I had become.” So I left, I stopped being the volleyball prodigy that defeats everyone and became Hinata Shouyou your average player.” 

After I told my story, I didn’t realize that I had been close to crying until Oikawa pulled me into his arms. A hug. I haven’t had one in a while. I don’t know what came over me. Maybe it was the feeling of being safe and secure in his arms. I suddenly broke down in a series of loud sobs. I cried, but it was the best I felt in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2 for anyone that wants it. I wrote this at 3 am so srry that it not that good.


	3. OH MY FOCKIN GOD

Chapter 3

Hinata’s POV

It’s been 2 weeks since my embarrassing emotional breakdown in front of Oikawa. ’Heh, imagine that. The fierce ‘Light of the Court’ crying in front of one of the pathetic weaklings he miserably crushed on the court.’

Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been trying to get a hold of me since that day. ‘Pfft you would think even stupid idiots like them would be able to take a hint. I don’t know what to do. I mean, why the tf won’t they just leave me alone. I’ve made it painfully obvious that I have no intention to socialize or become friendly with them. They even had the AuDaCiTy to invite ME to hang out with them. Like who the hell do they think I am. I’m not just some random kid you invite to have fun with on play dates.’ (Okay but like its so hard to write an egotistical Hinata, cuz I need him to be a jerk, so later I can hit him with some kickass character development, but i still wanna write about my little snuggle muffin)

Suddenly, I’m filled with the urge to play volleyball. Well not really that sudden, I’ve always headed straight to the court whenever my mind was all muddled. 

I get dressed and head out. May seem a little weird considering school and practice ended two hours, but it’s not like anybody is gonna be there.  
As I approach the school on my bike, I quickly hop off and rush inside the gym.  
How did I get in you make ask, it’s simple before practice ends I always make sure to leave a window unlocked around back.

Ah~ I love the smell of the gym. Being at the net and controlling the ball is the best feeling ever. Control, that's how I’ve been to defeat everyone who’s stood against me. The moment I step into that large rectangle boxed in with white lines, the game is mine. 

Call me egotistical all you want, but I’m Hinata Shoyo, ‘Light of the Court’. Volleyball is my game, the court is my domain. And I will never let anyone take it away from me.

Tsukishima’s POV

“Ugh stupid Yamaguchi. Why the hell are you even gonna ask to borrow my homework if you're just gonna leave it at the gym!” I yelled into my phone, scolding my self-proclaimed ‘best friend’.

“Gomen Tsuki!” Yamaguchi fleeped out in response.(okay but like fleeped??? What tf is a fleep? Istg my sleep deprived crackhead self is running on nothing but fumes at this point)

“Whatever, your lucky Takeda said he left the doors unlocked so I could go get it.” I grumbled, still pissed at his idiotic behavior.

After I hung up the phone on Yama, I got my brother to drive me to school.

I told him to stay in the car and wait for me, then I headed up to the gym.

As I approach the doors I hear constant whapams and bwaas ‘Okay that’s it, i've been hanging around Hinata wayyy too much’

I slam open the double-doors as wide as I can, cuz imma dramatic lil’ bish.

“Holy shit,” I ✨mutter✨ under my breath. (Lmao I’ve never used that word before) The sight I see before me leaves me utterly ✨flabbergasted✨ (I dgaf what anyone says that word is funny as shit and no one can tell me otherwise)

I stfg I’ve never seen anything more beautiful. If Yama was here he be on the ground bawling like a fuckin baby. Hinata fockin Shoyo is literally flying about the net. Here I am having a whole ass monologue and he’s still in the fucking air. He’s either frozen or in slow motion. Or maybe it’s just me.

“Hinata what the actual fuck!” I scream out as I finally break out of trance.

Hinata immediately falls flat on his back, like someone just dropped Lee’s weights on him. “Oh heyyyy Tsuki, what are youuuu doing here?”

“Shut up dumbass I’m trying to figure smth out.” I respond.

After minutes of extreme contemplation I realize there was one other time I seen someone spike that high in volleyball. 

“OH MY FOCKIN GOD YOURE THE LIGHT OF THE COURT!!!” As soon as I yell that out Hinata immediately faints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alas it’s me Ryujoon. The sole embodiment of broken promises and regrets. Srry it’s super short and srry it super sucks. This is typed on my phone btw. I broke my fucking computer charger😃 and its super expensive to by a new one. Yay!
> 
> So I need some advice. So I’m lesbian. My best friend is bi. I’ve only come out to my friends so far, cuz I’m not sure where my family stands with homosexuality. But that has nth to do with my problem. 
> 
> Anyways... a year and half ago my friend got into a toxic relationship with some bish who cheated on her twice. And after they broke up the bish went out with my friends cousin😃
> 
> But before my friend and her ex started dating they were rlly good friends. But by the time they broke up my friend was heartbroken. The thing she doesn’t know is that I’ve been in love with her since 8th grade. I’ve wanted to tell her before but then she started dating her ex. And now she has forbidden herself from dating any of her friends. 
> 
> I honestly don’t know what to do anymore. I love her sm it hurts. So it’s either I tell her, get rejected, and possibly ruin our friendship. Or I don’t tell her and suffer for the rest of my life. Well yeah that’s it ig😐 
> 
> Bye bye

**Author's Note:**

> MUST READ CUZ I FORGOT TO PUT THIS IN THE CHAPTER  
> -hinata naturally has more red-ish orange hair so ater Teiko he dyed it to make it lighter.  
> -he naturally has kind of glowing amber eyes but he puts brown contacts in


End file.
